midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Midian City Medical Center
Midian City Medical Center The Midian City Medical Center (MCMC) is the only fully equipped hospital in Midian City. Although relatively small in size, its trained staff and reasonable suite of equipment set it apart from the rest of the city's governmental facilities. MCMC staff - for the most part - are friendly, courteous and (mostly) professional. The MCMC maintains a policy of strict neutrality towards the factions of Midian City. Currently, its services are open to all residents of and visitors to Midian City, without regard to race, sex, origin, genetic makeup or ability to pay. It should be noted that in times past, staff of the MCMC were actively hostile to the hybrid population of Midian City. For that reason, many hybrids prefer to receive medical care elsewhere, and some will not use the services of the MCMC at all. The current MCMC leadership is working to address this problem. Other factions also operate medical treatment facilities within Midian City, of varying sizes and capabilities. These include the Union Aerospace Corporation's Lima Company ("The Legion"), BlackStar Military Services, the Catwalkers, the Pack and Ashagi Corporation. Most are used for treatment of faction members or clients, although at least one publically accessible clinic has operated in Apocalypse in the past. MCMC Location The MCMC operates one facility, a general hospital. The hospital is located at the end of an alley between the Midian Police Department main station and the Snake Pit, in the Midian City sim. In addition, the MCMC operates Midian City's Emergency Medical Services (EMS) system. MCMC Capabilities The MCMC provides a broad range of medical and surgical care. Not surprisingly, given the nature of Midian City, the majority of care given is trauma related. The level of care provided is broadly comparable to a community hospital crossed with a United States American College of Surgeons Level II trauma center. The MCMC has a reasonably wide variety of equipment available, although it is rather basic in nature. Capabilities include basic general and trauma surgery, basic orthopedic surgery, limited neurosurgery and limited plastic/reconstructive surgery. The MCMC does not have the capability to place or service cybernetic augmentations, nor can it clone body parts. Patients having obscure diseases or requiring specialized care (for example, oncology, transplant services or reimplantation of severed body parts) will probably have to travel to the mainland, unless extraordinary arrangements have been made via RP. EMS pre-hospital care is provided by the MCMC through hospital-based paramedics. While an ambulance is located outside the rear doors of the MCMC, it is a static prop and is not used for patient care. In most cases the paramedic will emote the use of a wheeled stretcher to transport a non-ambulatory patient to the MCMC. Often, a PC will not be on duty as a paramedic. In these cases, it may be beneficial for bystanders to pick up the injured person and carry or drag them to the MCMC. Another option would be for a participant in the scene to emote the calling of an NPC MCMC paramedic team to the scene. Note: The MCMC neither uses nor stocks any type of microscopic injectable medical devices, including anything commonly referred to as "nanites". So don't ask, OK? It's bad RP anyways. Srsly, kthnxbai. MCMC Positions MCMC Chief of Staff The Chief of Staff ICly is the Director of the MCMC and OOCly is the faction head. All departments report to her. MCMC Deputy Chief of Staff The Deputy Chief of Staff is the second in command of the MCMC, both ICly and OOCly. MCMC Surgeon Surgeons are responsible for surgical care, which is broadly defined as any care which goes on within an operating room/theater. Surgeons also perform minor surgical procedures and wound care outside the OR, and may provide medical care if consistent with their training and experience. MCMC Doctor Doctors are responsible for medical (as opposed to surgical) care. They handle general medical cases, gynecologic and obstetric care, non-operative orthopedic care (casting and splinting), administration of anesthesia and critical care. They may also provide wound care and perform minor surgical procedures if consistent with their training and experience. They do not perform major surgical procedures in the OR environment, although they may assist a surgeon in such cases. MCMC Nurse Nurses are responsible for the comfort and well being of patients within the hospital. They provide general nursing services and may care for minor illnesses and injuries independent of the medical staff. They assist the surgeons and doctors in the performance of their duties. MCMC Paramedic Paramedics are responsible for providing pre-hospital care outside the MCMC and transportation of patients to the MCMC for definitive evaluation and treatment. They may independently evaluate, treat and release minor injuries not requiring advanced care, both inside and outside the hospital. Paramedics also assist other staff members in the performance of their duties. MCMC Security MCMC Security guards are responsible for the safety of MCMC patients and staff and security of MCMC facilities and property. Employment applications are available via a notecard dispenser at the front desk. ---- Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Businesses